untitled
by Datsamazin
Summary: Rated M for lang. Inspired by just watching this awesome movie and by my good friend's brilliant idea. I thought I'd give it a try, don't wanna give too much away.Plz enjoy!  chap. 3 up! :D
1. Chapter 1

It was your typical hot, humid day in the cookie-cutter suburb in the outskirts of Las Vegas, Nevada. Charley, your typical teenage boy was in the process of trying to repair a minor issue involving his motorcycle to no avail.

While doing so however, he couldn't help but hear his mother bitch about the dumpster next store. To her it was an eyesore, to her son she just appeared as a harried woman with too much time on her hands.

Charley abandons the bike altogether when noticing his crush Amy and her friends drive by. He gives a cockeyed little smile and waves.

"Hey Charley..hey misses B"

She said as the mother turns around to face them.

"Well hey girls, how are you?"

His mother asks and brushes a strand of blond hair from her face. "We're good" the girl replies and turns her attention back on Charley.

"Need a lift?"

She asks rather impishly, still resting her left arm on the side out the window. The boy nods but then discovers she was playing him and drove off, "_wow, and to think I actually liked that girl, whatta bitch" _

Charley muttered to himself somewhat disgusted before pecking his mom on the cheek goodbye and hoofed it to school. Seeing as blondzilla couldn't be bothered he had to find an alternative.

Charley noticed during roll call one of the student's in his third period calculus class was absent. This, of course to him, was nothing to be alarmed over. Though, anyone try telling his childhood friend Ed that.

While in the hallway he's rushed by Ed. Looking every bit your stereotypical dork. The wire rim glasses, the hair and what looked to have been some kind of off based Star Trek shirt.

"Dude, that kid Dave that's missing, I think a vampire got'im"

Upon hearing this Charley couldn't help but chuckle. There was no chance in hell he was believing any of this fictitious spiel derived from the mind of someone lost in his own little fantasy world.

"A vampire?.. Ed, you're shittin' me"

As it was becoming dusk when Charley arrived home it was to his surprise to see a rugged, dark haired man kneeled down momentarily to help his mother with the sprinkler system.

"Oh, and Jerry, this' my son Charley"

Jane said to man as he'd gotten to his feet and turned to address the teen. His white wife- beater showing a bit of dirt. There was something about this man that was unsettling, he didn't know what exactly.

"Ah Charley, so your ma says you like sports huh?"

As he did with Amy he nods a response.

"Yeah, they're alright."

Charley finally chokes a verbal reply. He learns this Jerry fellow was their new neighbor, of all the shit luck.

Also noting that the dumpster that had been the bane of his mother's existence for the past 3 weeks or so was finally removed from the neighboring lawn.

While he played along he received a text from Ed that was his saving grace. Shoving the cell in his side pocket he once again was on foot headed towards his friend's direction.

"Whoa Charley, off so soon?..we just became acquainted"

His voice sending shivers down the young man's spin.

"Just make sure you're back by dinner"

Jane casually requests as he was already semi- past the neighboring house to his right. While keeping steady pace he looks back to see Jerry donning a creepy half smile and eyeing him rather deviously.

He quickly reverts back to keeping his focus ahead of him. _"Don't look back" _he whispers in a chant to himself.. _"Don't look back" ._


	2. Chapter 2

I dunno if I'm exactly happy with this chapter lol.. what I think comes across as funny and good to read and what the readers may think are probably 2 different views lol. Oh, and I realized in the last few paragraphs in my first chapter I accidently made it contradictory-sounding.. anywho, I hope everyone enjoys anyway :)

* * *

><p>"Where were you man?..I was about 'ta have this go viral."<p>

Ed said with a bit of a smirk as he held up his phone revealing

An embarrassing, dated pic of Charley in some sorta green spandex deal.

He glared at his little wannabe vampire slaying friend and it was all that needed to be done for Ed to get the hint and just put the phone away.

"Alright, so I figure when Dave didn't show up in school, we'll see if he's at least still a mortal."

Charley rolled his eyes. Luckily Dave's folks were off on business, though that didn't excuse the two to basically commit trespassing and minor B&E.

"Ed this' stupid, y'know we're gonna get caught."

Charley whined when seeing Ed stoop down for a moment to retrieve the key from under the _Welcome_ mat and fiddle with the knob.

"Will you shut up an lemme do this!"

He snapped back, although given his overall demeanor it was anything but threatening sounding. Once the door was opened he gestures to Charley with a waving on of his hand to follow suit.

Once again with the eye rolling and look of disgust before heading inside. Ed adjusts the strap of his backpack, of which contained various monster slaying paraphernalia.

You had your classic wooden stake, crucifix, vial of holy water etc. Ed marched ahead with trusty flashlight in hand. It was no wonder he was still a virgin, Charley humored himself envisioning Ed trying to seduce a girl.

It'd probably involve a Darth Vader helmet and a light saber in between his legs whilst attempting to make a funny, sexual idiom. They got to the top of the stairs when all the sudden Ed stopped.

"You hear that?"

He asks, Charley intuitively glances to his right a moment and listens.

"I don't hear anything, let's just get the fuck outta here, alright?"

As they continued further, he was becoming somewhat exasperated not only with Ed, but everything else involved in their otiose escapade. Charley sighed and shoved his hand in his side pocket.

"I've had enough of this bullshit, I'm leavin'"

Just as he turned to leave the room and go back down the stairs he felt Ed's hand forcefully grab his shoulder.

"You're bein' a major douche ya know that!"

Ed proclaimed, somewhat hurt inside that Charley didn't continue on with this nonsense.

"Oh, I'm the douche, huh?.. I'm not the crazy fuck goin' on about shit that doesn't exist!."

Soon both found each other up in either's face. Charley shoved Ed, sending him and his backpack to the floor. He bolts back to his home leaving the dork to his own devices.

Just as Ed was kneeled on the ground picking his crap off the floor, he notices a shadowed figure in the doorway of the room in the corner of his eye. He panics and reaches for the stake.

"Stay back, I've got wood!"

He declared, with the object in hand. Not even giving it a second thought on how wrong that came across. The figure chuckles gruffly.

"Well, thanks for warning. But I don't swing that way"

He jests before coming into focus, it was Jerry. Now Ed was even more so frightened. He takes a few steps back, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

When he looked up again he noticed Jerry was gone. _WTF,_ he wondered to himself, baffled that he could just disappear that quickly.

Ed opens the window and carefully tries to make his way down the overhanging roof and another adjacent to it till finally finding ground bellow.

He wipes at his brow, trying to catch his breath. He thinks he's home free till Jerry reappears out of thin air and sends him flying into the family's pool.

"No no, please don't"

He pleads almost in a whimper as Jerry moves in closer. Ed's hair wet plastered to his head, glasses strewn in another direction. Jerry's fingers wrap around his scrawny, weak neck.

"Now don't freak.. He states as he moves his mouth closer to Ed's neck.. I only reserve hickies for the ladies in my life."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone, hope Christmas and New Years were amazing :D... sooo soo sorry for the lack of updates in a loooong time. Recently got my own place and haven't had _

_internet connection till now..yay XD lol.. also, at this point I've pretty much forgotten everything in that movie seeing as it"s almost been a year since I saw it lol, so please bear with me if this' extremely shitty. My apologies in advance._

* * *

><p>Things almost seemed amiss that day at school for Charley without Ed there going on about some blood sucker-related topic. One thing that didn't however, of course was Amy in all her bitchy, obnoxious glory.<p>

"Hey, Charley"

Amy calls to him in the hall casually. He turns to see her doing what she did best, making an ass of herself. She opens her locker door and on the inside is a small mirror to which she then pretends her reflection is an abomination and makes a cat hissing noise at it.

If she was striving for stupid bitch of the month award it'd probably be won in a landslide. If it was done to somehow poke fun at both Ed and himself over the vampire nonsense, it really didn't matter 'cause she still appeared as a dumb twat to all witnessing it.

Charley chuckles to himself before adjusting his backpack and heads to study hall. After arriving home as he usually did from the _penitentiary_, as he so eloquently coined it . Latte in hand, no sooner had the other reached for the doorknob did his mother step out and was about to leave.

And this didn't look like your ordinary grocery run. Decked out in a white ruffled top, dark skinny's and black flats with blond hair in neat beachy waves. She looked as though she was ready to hit up _The Palms._

To Charley's surprise she was. What was even more shocking was discovering whom would be accompanying her. She adjusted the skinny, black leather strap of her purse to fit more snug across her shoulder.

"Charley, I'm gonna be out for a bit. There's leftover meatloaf in the fridge and emergency contacts by the phone in case something happens."

She leans forward to peck her son on the cheek. Charley flinched a bit, not of course that it grossed him out, it was his mother for Christ's sake. But the fact was, he felt a little too mature for her to still be doing that and going over every minute detail before leaving.

He returns to attempting to open the door and hears that familiar, creepy-like voice off in the distance behind him.

"your chariot awaits madam".

He hears his mom quietly laugh to herself . Once more he turns his head to see Jerry opening a taxi door for her to get in. He shuts it and glances up to see Charley by his front door.

He gives that cockeyed, unsettling smirk.

"Why Charley, it's past your bedtime isn't it?"

Hearing his voice sends shivers down the young man's spine. Maybe Ed was right, maybe there was something about this guy that wasn't mortal. All he could do is watch as Jerry opened the other side & ducked in as the cab drove away.

He had to get a hold of Ed. There was probably some dirt he had on this guy that banish him for good.


End file.
